


You’re Here

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [25]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo’s home for Christmas with his family, when an unexpected visitor arrives.





	You’re Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> Merry Christmas cutie! 🎄❄️☃️

Jo lay out on the sofa, watching tv, but he wasn’t paying attention.

He was waiting for Marcus to call him back, but so far there had been no answer. Jo knew that he would be busy with his family, especially since he didn’t get to see them very often.

It was raining outside, but it wasn’t too cold, and Jo decided to go for a walk, get some fresh air. Will was playing video games and Jo left him to it, wondering where the rest of his family had gone.

The cold afternoon air had him feeling alive, the brisk wind blowing through his bones, and for the first time in a long while, he wished that he had a dog to keep him company on his walks.

He returned home as the rain got heavier, glad that it was nice and warm inside, and he was heading for the kitchen to make a cup of tea when he heard a familiar voice.

“Marcus?”

Jo rushed through to the living room, and there he was, sitting on the sofa drinking tea with the rest of his family.

“Hi. I thought you would be at home with your family?”

“I missed you.”

Emily and Alice made cute noises at the same time, and Jo couldn’t help but blush.

“I missed you too.”

Marcus’s smile made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, and he shuffled over in the seat so that there was space for Jo to sit down next to him.

Jo reached out to hold his hand, feeling self-conscious as he did it, but Marcus gave his hand a squeeze, stroking the side of it with his thumb to reassure him.

After that it was easy, and Jo couldn’t believe that Marcus had come all this way to spend Christmas with him.

“What did your parents say about you coming here?”

“They kept asking if it was you that I was texting, and my brothers kept teasing me about how every time I got a a text from you it made me smile.”

Jo felt his heat flutter with happinesses, he hadn’t been sure how serious him and Marcus were before today, but now he had his answer.

“My flight here was my Christmas present from them.”

“That’s so sweet.” Will stuck his tongue out, and Jo would have nudged him with his foot but he was too far away to do it without letting go of Marcus’s hand.

There were lots of questions about what Marcus was studying, and even more questions about how they met and how long they had been dating, which had Jo blushing all over again.

“I promise to show you a nice British Christmas.” Jo gazed into Marcus’s eyes, leaning in for a chaste kiss which set his soul on fire.

“Next year you can come to Sweden and spend Christmas with my family.”

Marcus smiled, and Jo knew then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
